Lo que pasara en el futuro
by anaredfoxevans
Summary: 7 de octubre, una fecha que muchos pensaron la salvacion de un pais, no dejo nada mas que llanto y desesperacion,por saber lo que pasaria en el futuro, pero habra que luchar.


Lo que pasara en el futuro

NOTA: bueno esto lo escribí ayer después de que dijeran los resultados del boletín del CNE, simplemente me deprimí, por momentos pensé que ya no quedaría nada para este país, mis padres intentaban calmarme, yo sé que gracias a sus esfuerzos yo tengo un futuro asegurado, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por las personas que no tienen nada, me gustaría que dejaran reviews para saber que piensan de esta situación. Yo ya tenía planeado este fic…. Pero esperaba que tuviera un final feliz….

Disclaimer: hetalia no me pertenece, son creación de hidekaz hiremuya

7 de octubre de 2012, a las 3 am, una joven de cabellos negros se paseaba algo intranquila por los pasillos del palacio de Miraflores, había sido despertada gracias a un toque especial para anunciar el comienzo anunciando el comienzo de las elecciones.

-Señorita Venezuela, ¿Se siente bien?-decía una mujer de tercera edad que servía de ama de llaves en ese palacio.

Sacando a la muchacha denominada como país de sus pensamientos para hacerla ver que había dejado caer un vaso de vidrio.

-¡AH, ya lo recojo! ¡Discúlpame María!-se excusaba la Venezolana mientras recogía pedazos de vidrio del suelo, hasta que sintió como la mano de la mujer agarraba fuertemente la suya.

-Yo sé que piensas, entiendo que estés nerviosa- le decía el ama de llaves a la joven mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

El país se puso de pie mirando fijamente el piso, la mujer de mayor edad hizo a un lado los mechones de cabello que tapaban los ojos de la joven para ver como caían pequeñas lágrimas desde las comisuras de sus ojos.

-Se fuerte querida, tú tienes un brillante futuro-dijo la ama de llaves mientras acariciaba la cara de la joven.

Antes de que la venezolana pudiera decir algo, vio cómo su superior salía de su habitación, decidió que lo que tuviera que decir lo diría después,

Después de eso, la joven no pudo dormir, se mantuvo encerrada en su habitación hasta que salió el sol del mediodía, decidió vestirse e ir a ver a su pueblo.

Al salir noto las filas en los centros de votación, veía feliz como su pueblo se emocionaba por las elecciones, tantos años de experiencia vividos y nunca había visto algo parecido, dio muchas vueltas, ayudo en las mesas, hablo con mucha gente optimista, se sintió feliz de poder representar a ese país lleno de gente tan feliz, tan rápido regreso a su casa se hizo de noche, ya habían cerrado todas las mesas de votación del país, ya estaban contando los votos, al fin sabríamos lo que le depararía para este país.

La joven seguía inquieta hasta que vio a través del espejo de su peinadora como entraba una figura conocida.

¡Colombia!-grito emocionada mientras corría a abrazar a su querida amiga.

-Oiga, no me apretuje tan fuerte que me echa a perder-decía entre rizas la morena hasta que noto pequeños sollozos que venían de su pecho.

La colombiana abrazaba fuertemente a la joven mientras la calmaba.

-Tú sabes que nada puede pasarle a un país tan obstinado como tú-dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa haciendo que la venezolana se calmara, la joven quiso creerle, al menos en ese momento, cuando intento decir algo no pudo ya que fue interrumpida por una de las amas de llaves que servían en su casa.

-Señorita Venezuela, ya van a decir los resultados.

La amiga de la venezolana limpio las lágrimas de su cara y la ayudo a ir hasta el lugar donde la estaba esperando su superior.

Todos los residentes del palacio de Miraflores estaban atentos de lo que decía la televisión, la venezolana tenía esperanzas, los cuales fueron destruidos al escuchar el decreto de la directora del CNE, Chávez había sido reelecto, significarían 6 años más de tiranía y dictadura, mientras todos celebraban ella se acordaba desde hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando tenía sus charlas diarias con Simón Bolívar, recordó sus palabras.

FLASHBACK

-Querida, por favor, yo sé que tú vivirás mucho más que yo, y que tendrás que tomar decisiones difíciles, pero recuerda, nada es tan peligroso como dejar permanecer largo tiempo a un ciudadano en el poder. El pueblo acostumbra a obedecerlo y el a mandarlo, de ahí se origina la usurpación y la tiranía- decía el libertador de la mayor parte de América del sur a una joven quien estaba postrada frente a su cama, él estaba muriendo, ella le prometió que haría lo mejor para su país.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Al escuchar la noticia, solo pudo poner la sonrisa más falsa mientras todos celebraban espero el mejor momento y se escapó hacia su habitación.

Al entrar, cerro con seguro, para poder llorar, y llorar, como si fuera el fin del mundo, aunque ella hubiera preferido eso a lo que había sucedido minutos antes, mientras la joven de cabellos negros lloraba desconsoladamente arrodillada en el piso de su habitación, se notaba como, entre jadeos, intentaba hablar.

-Yo solo quiero un futuro-dijo para sí misma con su voz ronca, pensando en cómo haría para sobrevivir los próximos 6 años.

Solo quería llorar, pero no podía, tenía que luchar, por su pueblo.

**Solo por ellos seré fuerte…**


End file.
